Dear Link
by Ghost Lily of Russia
Summary: Zelda stars writing Link letters after he go's to the Smash Tournament.
1. Chapter 1 The news

Dear Link,

How are you? Has it truly been this long? Thus, it hath been terrible here. My advisor maketh me writeth this way. Tis very annoying. He wachth over my shoulderth to maketh sure I writeth this way. Tis pointh less. I shall writeth you later.

With love,

Zelda

Dear Link,

How are you? Has it truly been this long? Thus, it hath been terrible here. My advisor maketh me writeth this way. Tis very annoying. He wachth over my shoulderth to maketh sure I writeth this way. Tis pointh less. I shall writeth you later.

With love,

Zelda

Dear Link,

I made sure that my advisor wasn't around when I wrote this letter. It is so annoying to talk and write like that, no? I pray to the goddesses that you are safe on your quest and that you return safely. It would mean the world to me!

With love,

Zelda

Dear Link,

I made sure that my advisor wasn't around when I wrote this letter. It is so annoying to talk and write like that, no? I pray to the goddesses that you are safe on your quest and that you return safely. It would mean the world to me!

With love,

Zelda

Dear Link,

My father is making me marry. But I don't want to marry! I don't know what to do. Please come home soon!

With love,

Zelda

Dear Link,

My father is making me marry. But I don't want to marry! I don't know what to do. Please come home soon!

With love,

Zelda


	2. Chapter 2 good bye for now

Dear Link,

I saw you in town the other day. Impa wouldn't let me talk to you because of my alter ego transformation practice. I miss you and Epona. Godesses you really need to sneak into the castle again, like old times huh? Oh! I have to go, my advisor is coming and he will make me write like that again.

With Love

Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

Dear Link,

Father is gravely sick and is likely to die. I wish you well and I hope you don't get this virus. Stay helthy and live strong, my dear warrior.

With Love,

Princess Zelda of Hyrule

Dear Link,

Father has died. I have to take over the kingdom. The Brawl Mansion had just sent me an invitation to be a Smasher, but I declined. I have a kingdom to run. I wish you safe travels.

With Love,

Queen Zelda of Hyrule.

Dear Link,

I am sad to inform you that this will be the last royal letter I will send you. I have been advised to discontinue all contact with you. I tried to go ageist it but I was overruled. I am terrible sorry. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me.

Good bye for now. With Love,

Queen Zelda of Hyrule


	3. Chapter 3 The things we see

Dear Link,

I told you that I wouldn't write you with a royal letter, so I used a non-royal one. But my advisor still cannot know about it. He dislikes you for some reason. I hope your travels have been kind. I miss you so much, it makes me so sad. I will have to find a husband soon so that the country has a king, but it too much for me to bear. Come home, Hero of Time!

With love,

Queen Zelda of Hyrule.

Dear Link,

I think I may take a small trip to the Zora domain. Rumor has it that a monster has been stealing fish at night in the basin of the domain. I have a feeling that you have already dealt with the situation, but I need to check on the wellbeing of the Zoras.

With love,

Queen Zelda of Hyrule.

Dear Link,

I realized today that you may not even be getting these letters. But I do not know for sure if that is true or not. I have been having some troubling dreams lately. Like the ones I had when we were kids and before Ganondorf decided to invade. It's very worrisome. Please be safe, my hero, and remember, I love you very much.

With love,

Queen Zelda of Hyrule.


	4. OMFG Grounded

Well, because I am only 15 and my parents think I am a moron, I'm am now grounded for the rest of the year from ALL electronics. That means NO story updates what so ever. They have no idea how much they are screwing me up. I use my iPod as an alarm clock to wake me up for school. So see you guys later, while my parents are being assholes. I am SO SORRY you guys. I just pray they don't wipe my computer again. That would SUCCCCK! (They've done it twice already)

Megan


End file.
